Embrace His Lies
by Kiki Ling
Summary: He couldn't believe Uryu hadn't told him. That was a betrayal of his trust and belief in Uryu, and Ichigo was going to have it out with him. Ichigo x Uryu. COMPLETED!
1. A Distracted Mind

Hey, guys, a new fic! And one that's not Beyblade, wow! I've been meaning to upload a story that wasn't Beyblade and I've been obessed with Bleach recently, so I thought I'd give it a go. A while back I did try a Harry Potter story, but my interest failed me and I took it off. But here we go, trying with a new story!...Though, I really should try and finish my OTHER stories before putting up a new one...never mind.

Anyway, here we go. It's a short story, I've already written out the whole thing; at one point I was going to have it as a oneshot, but I've never done that in my life so I don't see why I should start now. So instead it's a nice short story, which I'm happier with. For some reason, me and oneshots just don't get along. But, enough rambling, on to the story.

Category: Bleach.

Rating: T

Pairings: Ichigo x Uryu.

Genre: Drama/Romance.

Summary: The night after episode 68...I think. He couldn't believe Uryu hadn't told him. That was a betrayal his trust and belief in Uryu and Ichigo was going to have it out with him.

WARNINGS: Foul language. Yaoi. Mild lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Embrace His Lies**

**Chapter One: A Distracted Mind**

Ichigo stalked along the street broodingly, he glanced up, not for the first time, at the nice looking properties he passed; he knew Uryu lived somewhere in this vicinity, but actually locating the right apartment was tough. Sighing he checked back over his shoulder along the street the way he'd come; he'd left Lirin choosing her stuffed animal which, to Ichigo, looked like it was going to take some time.

He knew trying to locate Uryu with those Bounts lurking around was probably not the best thing to do, but he couldn't help it; he had to talk to Uryu. His mind returned to the issue of locating the Quincy; his plan was to confront Uryu and demand a reason why Uryu had failed to tell them about his lack of powers. It angered Ichigo that Uryu had not trusted them with the information; he had put himself at great risk and had endangered them all with his secret and distrust, it was lucky they'd never needed to rely on him. Ichigo's jaw tightened; it had been thoughtless of Uryu not to tell them, it pissed Ichigo off and he was here to give that Quincy a sizeable junk of his mind.

It had been Uryu's duty to tell them.

First, however, Ichigo had to actually find Uryu. Which was looking like it would be a harder task than he'd first thought; Uryu had never given them information about where he lived or any clues as to what his home-life was like, Ichigo had always assumed it was a touchy topic for the raven head and he'd never pressed the matter. Now, he was beginning to wish he had.

Of course, it wasn't like Ichigo couldn't understand why Uryu hadn't told them about losing his powers; Uryu was proud, he wasn't one for admitting his weaknesses and he'd known that the knowledge that he was powerless would change their perception of him: Uryu would change from a fellow comrade to a person they had to protect, the Quincy would hate that. Ichigo couldn't do anything but see Uryu as someone he had to protect; now Uryu was prey to hallows and he was unable to fight back. How could Ichigo not want to protect him? Uryu was his friend.

The substitute soul reaper scratched his head with another sigh as he looked up at the passing buildings; minutes ago he'd convinced himself he'd managed to narrow the search to a few immaculate streets in which he thought it was likely Uryu lived in. Now, however, he was starting to think he was going round in circles. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea he could have had; he had Bounts to think about and there was always the option of catching Uryu at school and giving him a lecture there. School. It was funny to think that, after all they'd been through in the Soul Society, they'd all returned back to their lives as if nothing had happened.

"Ichigo?"

The redhead stopped abruptly and turned on his heel; he looked around sharply for the voice that had called to him. Was someone trying to trick him? Had someone followed him without his knowledge? Why had he not sensed their spiritual pressure? Was it a hollow? The hollow that had killed his mother?

"Up here"

He looked up and saw, with a great deal of satisfaction, Uryu two floors up leaning out a window "I found you"

"Found me?" repeated Uryu blankly "so it was me you were looking for?"

"Yeah, how did you guess that?"

"The first time I saw you I thought it was coincidence, the second time I thought you were lost. But the third time I figured you might be looking for me, or at least you'd need a helping hand to push you in the right direction" Uryu replied resting his elbows on the window ledge.

"I was looking for you, I want to talk"

"Why didn't you just call? You have my number"

Ichigo faltered as that simple yet effective idea dawned on him for the first time "I…uh…thought it would be better to talk face to face" he mumbled, "…it seemed the better thing to do…"

"You didn't think about phoning, did you?" an amused smile touched Uryu's lips.

"No! That's not it at all!" Ichigo said loudly "hey! Wipe that smug smile from your face!"

"Oh, Ichigo, so full of bright impulsive ideas and yet, so lacking in the brain department"

"Shut up already! I told you it was a better idea to talk in person!"

"You're lying"

"I'm not lying!"

"Your face is twitching"

"So!"

"Your face always twitches when you lie"

"It does not!"

"Does too"

"Does not!"

"Does too"

"Argh, just open the damn door!" Ichigo snapped, "I didn't come here to argue!"

"If you'd phoned you wouldn't have had to come at all" Uryu pointed out.

Ichigo's right eye twitched "just open your door, Ishida, or I'll crash through the window!"

"Alright, no need to get your Zanpakuto in a twist. Come up, I'll let you in"

Grumbling quietly Ichigo strode over to the green door that seemed to be the main door to the apartments; he heard the buzz of the opening lock and eyed the line of doorbells with the appropriate names written underneath: Ishida was apartment five. Pushing the door open Ichigo walked in to the entrance hall and decided to take the stairs rather than wait for the lift.

He walked through a heavy pair of double doors, located a flight of stairs and started up; silently he ran through his mind what he would say to that Quincy when they came face to face: that Uryu had no right of keeping his lack of powers from Ichigo, that they were supposed to be friends and it was no way to treat such a friend. Though it sounded a little peremptory he decided it was a good speech and one that Uryu was going to have to listen to. It took him less than a minute to reach the doorway on the second floor that led to apartments four, five and six. Walking down the carpeted corridor he headed for the door with the number five embossed above the handle. Just as the substitute reached this door Uryu opened it from inside and stood back to allow the redhead in.

"Luckily my father is not in"

"He doesn't let you have friends round or something?" Ichigo asked taking a step in to the neatly arranged hallway.

"You're a Soul Reaper, father would rather pull his teeth out than let a Soul Reaper in to the place"

"Huh, fair point" Ichigo grinned "still, at least he wouldn't challenge me to a martial arts fight"

"That's what Mr Kurosaki would do I presume"

Ichigo pulled a hand through his hair "you got that right, Dad still hasn't grasped the concept that not everyone is interested in fighting with an idiot"

"So you get your amazing brain cells from your Dad, I see" Uryu commented dryly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Haha, very funny" Ichigo scowled before taking a look around the sitting room the Quincy had led him in to.

It was neat, tidy; everything was in its place and nothing was askew save for the pile of papers scattered across the table under the window. The Soul Reaper wandered over and flicked through them idly.

"This looks like homework" he said giving Uryu a glance.

"Your powers of observation, Ichigo, they never cease to amaze me"

"You're doing homework?" enquired Ichigo ignoring this latest jibe.

"Well, now that I'm no longer any use in a fight against bad spirits and the like, I thought I might as well get it done"

"Figures, I guess" Ichigo conceded as he continued to stare at the papers "it feels so strange to be looking at something so ordinary after what we've been through" he quietly mused.

"Yeah, that's kinda my problem right now" Uryu agreed as he headed to the kitchen "can I get you something?" he called back as he flicked the kettle on.

"A coffee, if you've got any"

"Sure" Uryu pulled out the cups and a jar of coffee "how is the Mod Soul settling in?"

"Ah, she's still trying to pick what kinda stuffed animal she wants to possess" Ichigo replied as he read through what little of Uryu's homework there was. Uryu had barely written a page and down the side there were doodles scratched in; it looked like Uryu had been sitting there for some time, just sitting there uninterested and unfocused on the work in front of him. A clear sign of a distracted mind "at the moment she's searching through my sister's collection"

"Can't she choose one?" asked the Quincy coming back through with two coffees.

"That's what I said, but apparently she's looking for her perfect match" Ichigo accepted the coffee and took a sip, blowing on the surface to cool the scolding liquid.

"You should probably be with her, you know" Uryu set his own coffee down on a small table in front of the sofa "in case she senses something"

"Maybe, but she seemed pretty occupied and anyway, I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh?" Uryu did not sound surprised, however. He turned his back on Ichigo as if knowing what subject the substitute was about to broach "you wanted to talk?"

Ichigo didn't reply immediately; instead, he turned from the table to look out the window: it was late evening and the street was empty, all was quiet and still, the setting sun glowed golden against windows and barely a breeze caught the trees.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the redhead asked quietly.

"Tell you what?" the Quincy's voice lacked the questioning lift and Ichigo realised he was merely stalling for time.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd lost your powers?" he elaborated. Now there was no chance Uryu could fudge the question.

Uryu sighed and turned back to face the redhead "and what would you have done if I had?"

"Done? I wouldn't have done anything" Ichigo replied his gaze still fixed on the world outside. Inside the room was so quiet and still that the ticking of a clock in the next room could be heard, passing time through each stroke of its hand.

"That's a lie" Uryu murmured, "you would have looked at me as if I was no older than a boy of ten, and you stopped me from fighting"

"I wouldn't have done that" Ichigo disagreed softly. His voice had a detached edge and he kept his gaze fixed on the window "God knows Renji and I would have still been in that museum if it wasn't for you"

Uryu thought about this and conceded a nod of accord "that may be" he admitted "but the fact still remains that had you known I'd lost my powers before we entered the museum you would not have let me accompany you. Instead, you would have pushed me away"

The soul reaper shook his head, harder than he meant to "you're my friend, Uryu" his eyebrows dipped in a frown "it doesn't matter to me whether you have powers or not"

"It matters to Urahara"

"I'm not Mr And Clogs" Ichigo retorted doggedly as he shifted his gaze back to the Quincy "you're my friend, power doesn't matter to me. So what if you've lost your powers, it doesn't make you useless. You're still smart, and I bet you can pack a punch when you want"

A slow smile drew across Uryu's face and he gave a chuckle "actually, I'm weaker than a duckling" he confessed ruefully.

"Now that's not true" Ichigo set down his coffee "Orihime told me about that kid you beat up in your first year" the redhead smirked "she said you sent the guy to hospital"

"A fluke, I can assure you," said the Quincy, though instead of the smile fading it merely widened "although, I will say that my anger contributed considerably"

The soul reaper laughed quietly and looked back out of the window as a car sped passed in the dimming light of the evening "my point is you should have told us" he replied lightly "we wouldn't have judged you, we _haven't_ judged you"

"I know Orihime hasn't" Uryu nodded "and I doubt Renji gives a damn. But you…" now Uryu turned his face to Ichigo's "you haven't even asked me _why_ I lost my powers"

Ichigo shrugged "I figured you didn't want to talk about it, I guess I just thought you'd tell me if you wanted to" the redhead glanced back down at Uryu's homework. The doodles on the side of the page bothered him, doodles symbolised distraction and a distracted mind was not something Uryu Ishida was known for. The soul reaper now flicked his eyes to the Quincy and realised with a jolt that Uryu was staring at him "I don't see why you'd think I'd judge you" he finished somewhat numbly.

"Because I lost my powers through lack of thought and anger" Uryu heaved a sigh and shoved his hands in to his pockets awkwardly, his gaze lowered to the pale carpet beneath their feet "that is a little hypocritical baring in mind that those are two traits I accuse you of. What my grandfather would think of me I'd hate to know"

Ichigo listened without comment; the anger that had been so pressing earlier had dissolved in to nothing but disappointment, disappointment that Uryu was in fear of _his_ judgment. Why was that so? What did his opinion matter to Uryu? He was actually surprised; Uryu was being so open and amiable about this topic, Ichigo had expected him to be defensive and uptight. He'd been expecting a fierce argument to ensue about why Uryu had been well within his rights to keep his loss of powers a secret.

Now, the redhead didn't know what to say; he'd been prepared for a fight, not a calm and placid conversation. It would have been easy to scold Uryu, but only if the Quincy had defended himself against Ichigo's accusations. But instead, here Uryu was, standing there completely selfless. And there were the doodles on the page. An Uryu that stood there, with a distracted mind and a lack of pride, was something Ichigo had never imagined; it unsettled him, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"I don't judge you" the soul reaper said quietly, in a softer voice than intended "I never will" he turned from the window, at last glance of the empty road outside that gave him no source of distraction. His brown eyes rested on Uryu who had looked up at the sound of his voice "I'm sure there's a good reason for your anger, and I would never judge anyone for allowing their temper to get the better of them" the substitute chuckled "hell knows I let my temper rise _all_ the time"

* * *

Well, there ya have it. I love the pairing of Ichigo and Uryu, it was one of my first pairings when it came to Bleach, beaten only by Gin x Toshiro.

Anyway, there isn't much a of a plot, I just got inspired when I watched whatever episode it was and this is what came out. Because I've rated this a T the lemon won't be too graphic, but maybe one day I'll rewrite it, or if you guys want an M rated lemon I may change it, you just never know.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review.

Kiki


	2. The Fallen Consciousness

Hey there, da people! And I hope you all had a great Christmas and nothing disastrous happened like it did with me.

So here is the second chapter, this is a three chapter story so we're halfway through...or are we two thirds through? Hell, I don't know, I can barely count to ten, and no one actually cares anyway.

Last Time: Ichigo had gone in search of Uryu to demand why he hadn't been told about Uryu's loss of power. When he'd got there he'd found Uryu was distracted and instead of fighting they had a 'heart to heart'.

WARNINGS: Foul language. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Embrace His Lies**

**Chapter Two: The Fallen Consciousness**

"I understand why you didn't tell me, but you should have told me you'd lost your powers" Ichigo placed his empty coffee mug in the sink as Uryu stood in the kitchen doorway "you know that right?"

"I realise I could have gotten us all in to a lot of trouble" the Quincy admitted "but the truth is I don't regret not telling, and I never will"

"I didn't mean you should have told me because it was a danger to us" Ichigo replied, "I meant you should have trusted me enough to tell"

"Ahh" Uryu looked at him "is that what this is really about? I should have remembered you were big on trust"

"You know what I mean"

"Sure, you mean that if I kept this a secret then what else have I kept from you"

"No" Ichigo turned round to him "that's not what I meant and you know that. Come on, Uryu, you know me better than that"

Uryu looked at him with the same flash of annoyance that had crossed his face when Ichigo had mentioned trust "you're implying that I have secrets from you, that I keep things to myself and now you're worried that there's something else you think I should tell you"

"Why are you getting all defensive about this?" Ichigo's eyebrows dipped in a frown; the kitchen was neatly laid out but it was a small one, there was barely a foot between them once the Soul Reaper had stepped away from the sink "is there something else you're keeping from me?"

A look passed between them and Uryu's already stony face frosted further; Ichigo took a step forward searching the Quincy's unreadable eyes, Uryu looked back impassively as if he was trying to act nonchalant. But Ichigo was like a dog with a bone and for Uryu there was no escape.

"Uryu, what is it?" the Soul Reaper asked "there is something else, isn't there?"

For a moment he didn't answer; he only watched Ichigo behind the glasses, then for a brief instant Ichigo thought he was going to talk. But Uryu's gaze fell and he turned away from the doorway.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with" the Quincy said returning to the sitting room where his own coffee sat on the table by his homework.

"So you admit there's something" Ichigo picked on following him and sliding away the homework before Uryu could distract himself with it "tell me"

"I told you, it's nothing" was the stony reply "it's nothing to do with the Bounts, or the Soul Society or anything that should bother you"

"Uryu, if you're keeping something from me then it bothers me" the redhead replied slipping in between the table and the Quincy so Uryu was forced to look at him "I want to know"

"Why should it bother you?" asked Uryu stoutly "as I said, it's nothing to do with any of our battles"

"I keep telling you, I'm your friend, Uryu" Ichigo persisted, holding his ground and forcing Uryu to remain where he was. There was no touching between them; they were close to each other, but their bodies did not brush against the other, there was almost a barrier blocking them. It was a barrier of mere air but it was the strongest wall Ichigo had ever faced; because there was something he wanted, something from Uryu he wanted to take. It mattered to him that Uryu was keeping a secret; if it had been Chad or Orihime then it wouldn't have been so much of a deal, but this it was Uryu and Ichigo wanted to know what it was the Quincy kept from him.

There was so much about Uryu he didn't know; Chad and Orihime he knew a lot about, they were his friends and had been for years. But Ichigo hadn't even known of Uryu's existence until Uryu had faced him down; they'd started off rocky, but they'd bonded, hadn't they? They were supposed to be friends; sure, their relationship was shaky, Uryu wasn't loyal to Ichigo like Chad was and he was more rebellious than Orihime so more than often he and the Quincy clashed.

But that didn't stop them being friends.

Hell, he and Renji fought everyday almost but they managed to be friends.

But Uryu's friendship was more important that Renji's; Ichigo liked to know that the Quincy was there, on his side, fighting with him. It seemed the difference between wanting and needing; Ichigo wanted Renji's friendship, Chad's and Orihime's too, not to mention Rukia. But he needed Uryu's friendship; he needed the Quincy to keep him straight, to let him know when he was going too far. He needed Uryu to fight against him, with him, not hold back on him. That felt wrong.

"Dammit, do I have to drag it out of you?" he said fiercely "just tell it me what it is!"

"Thank you for your concern, Ichigo, but there really is no need for it. Save for my loss of power I have no problems, nothing is troubling me and I am not in any danger"

Ichigo baulked at the raven head's aloof tone "that's a lie" he retorted shortly "something is troubling you, Uryu, it's plain for anyone to see"

"And how did you figure that one out?" Uryu's breath came out in a sigh, but if he wanted to fool Ichigo in to thinking the conversation was boring him then he was sorely mistaken.

Ichigo turned round to the table he blocked with his own body; he grabbed the homework and brandished it in to Uryu's face "_this_ tells me that something is wrong" he replied in a hard voice "the only time I doodle down the side of a page is when I can't concentrate and that's my trick, Uryu, not yours"

There was a pause while the Quincy's face was blocked by the paper; then he sighed and took it gently from Ichigo's hand "a piece of paper means nothing, it's only a detail"

"It's the details you always remind me of" Ichigo retorted, "you're always telling me to focus on the little details because they could mean a huge impact on the situation"

Somewhat to his surprise a rueful smile spread across the Quincy's face "typical, the one time you actually remembered something I've said and you throw it back in my face"

"Only because it's true"

"Maybe" Uryu conceded, he turned away and placed the homework on the coffee table; then he checked the clock on the wall and looked back at Ichigo "I think it's time you left. Not to sound rude, but my Father will be returning shortly and the last thing I need is a confrontation between you and my Father"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're hiding"

Uryu sighed "Ichigo, don't do this" he sighed impatiently "my Father could be back at any minute"

"Is that what this is about? Your Father?"

"Oh please!" the raven head snorted, "I have grown up with my Father, I am more than capable of dealing with him"

"Then what is it?" Ichigo took a step forwards, following the Quincy who was heading for the front door "I'm not going anywhere, Uryu, Father or no Father"

"Good grief, you are so stubborn" for the first time Uryu glared at him "I've already explained why I did not tell you about my loss of powers, I think that's enough for one night"

"No, it isn't" Ichigo shook his head as the Quincy reached the front door, just as Uryu opened the door Ichigo reached out and slammed it shut again "it's not nearly enough"

"Uh! Seriously?" Uryu almost laughed "you're actually trying to use your physical strength over me?"

"Anything to make you talk"

"What are you going to do? Beat it out of me?"

Ichigo's teeth gritted; he glared at the Quincy who narrowed his eyes and glared back. Neither of them moved; Uryu's hand was still clutching the handle while Ichigo still had his palm pressed hard against the door. They could feel each other's body heat and Uryu was sure that if he listened hard enough he could hear his own heart thumping.

Ichigo refused to move; the challenge between them was set, and he liked it when they fought like this, it fired him up, made the blood rush round his body. He breathed loudly and it hit Uryu in the face though the Quincy didn't move; Uryu's lips were parted though his teeth were clenched together, his own breathing was calm but his perfect jaw was hard.

"Tell me"

"No" Uryu stared back at him furiously "it's not any of your business or even concern, drop it"

"I won't" Ichigo argued back "I'll make you tell me, Uryu, I'll force it out of you"

"Oh for crying out loud!" the Quincy snapped "what is it with you? Why do you always need to know everything all the time? It's ridiculous!"

"You're only saying that because you have something to hide!"

"Which I have every right to! You have no hold over me and you have no connection to me that would or should induce me to tell you anything! You're a friend, not my-" Uryu stopped quickly and turned away from the handle leaning back against the wall his lips tight shut.

"Not your what?" asked Ichigo determinedly "not your what, Uryu?"

"Nothing. I meant nothing by it" but the Quincy's voice was too quick, and he didn't meet Ichigo's eye.

"Another lie" Ichigo breathed "you're full of them today, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes, it does!" now it was Ichigo's turn to growl, "the truth always matters, no matter what it is or how it hurts! Secrecy is always worst!"

"That's something your precious Mother taught you, I suppose"

Next thing Uryu knew Ichigo was slamming him in to the wall; the light switch dug painfully in to his back and the Soul Reaper had him by the collar of his shirt, for a brief moment he felt like a rag doll before he struggled and fought back. Ichigo snarled at him, his teeth bared as he shoved the Quincy in to the wall again.

"I don't like your tone, Ishida!" their bodies were pressed together, faces were so close, features level as Ichigo's angered eyes bored in to the Quincy.

Uryu relaxed against the wall and relented first "you're right" he whispered, "that was unfair of me"

"Too damn right it was unfair!"

"I know" Uryu looked deep in to Ichigo's brown eyes "I'm sorry, I should not have said that"

This seemed to mollify the Soul Reaper somewhat, though he didn't release Uryu from his grasp; instead he drew a heavy sigh and let his shoulders drop "I should kill you for even bringing my Mother in to the conversation" he muttered heatedly, his head lowered and he stood there still holding on to Uryu's collar but his face dropped from sight.

"Ichigo?" Uryu readjusted his body; he couldn't lean back because of the wall so he instead looked down at the top of the red head that was just beneath his nose. Ichigo's hands clung on to his collar for grim death and they only tightened when Uryu tried to break Ichigo's fingers loose.

The orange hair lifted and then there were brown eyes staring in to Uryu's face, first his eyes and then lower to his mouth. A look of curiosity passed over the Soul Reaper as he gazed down at that mouth; he was barely aware of licking his own lips as he drew in closer, wanting to taste Uryu.

"What are you doing?" Uryu muttered, though his voice lacked the raise of a question. He didn't pull away or move; his breath fell short on Ichigo's face and the redhead's eyes began to slip shut as his mouth opened wider "Ichigo?"

"…I'm doing what I want to do" he murmured back just as his mouth closed around Uryu's.

There was a moment's pause in which the boys released their breath; they were tense, almost nervous, part of Uryu wanted to pull away but he had nowhere to move, Ichigo wasn't thinking at all. And then the Soul Reaper's jaw moved and his lips locked with Uryu's; he pulled his head back bringing Uryu's mouth with him and his grip on the shirt loosened. Instead he pressed his palms against Uryu's chest and then ran his hands down to the waist; there was something exploratory about it and the sensation made the Quincy shiver.

Ichigo was silent, his eyes were closed as he moved again; he released Uryu and then lowered his mouth to capture the Quincy's bottom lip and pull it gently with his teeth. Uryu's chest hitched; for a moment he froze, but as Ichigo's lips pressed against his once more, harder this time, he responded, reaching forward to grab some of Ichigo's t-shirt.

Confidence was growing now; Ichigo had one hand flat against the wall by the Quincy's head while the other was sliding lower down to Uryu's belt. He found he liked the way Uryu sent a thrill through him when the Quincy pulled him forwards with a handful of his t-shirt. He sighed and used Uryu's lips again, hungrier this time as the Quincy nibbled the corner of his mouth before turning his head slightly to meet Ichigo face on.

The Soul Reaper's head fell back as his breath ran out and he sighed softly, drawing in air with a huge heave of his chest. A sense of release washed over him; he'd been wanting to do that for ages without really admitting to himself that it was true. For weeks now that thought had been in the back of his mind as he had fought along side his Quincy friend. Clearing his throat Uryu lifted a hand to wipe his mouth and tensed as he regarded the Soul Reaper that still had a hold of him.

Ichigo contemplated the Quincy inches from him "aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?" Uryu's voice came out in a croak, and he had to clear his throat again. His lips were dry he found.

"I just kissed you"

"I was aware of that, I do assure you"

"And you're not gonna make a comment on it?" Ichigo lifted his eyebrows "that's a first"

"What's there to say?" Uryu muttered not quite meeting Ichigo's gaze "you kissed me, I didn't pull away, it was consensual and I liked it"

"Consensual? Really? You're making it sound like it was something kinda official document"

"I'm sorry if it sounds like that" Uryu's voice was harder than he meant it, and even to himself it sounded distant and remote. Suddenly feeling very unsure of himself he pushed Ichigo away.

The Soul Reaper did not struggle as he was shoved away, but a look of confusion passed his features; he watched as the Quincy turned away from him, Uryu was folding his arms and seemed to be cursing himself. The brown eyes softened and lowered to the floor.

"Was it really that bad?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"No, of course not, I just- my Father will be back soon and it's just a really good idea if you left right now"

"Why?"

Uryu turned back startled by the question "as I have already explained to you, my Father does not take kindly to Soul Reapers in his home"

"What about you?"

"Ichigo, if I had a problem with you I wouldn't be talking to you"

"So why do you want me to leave?"

"I've just told you at least twice!" snapped the Quincy shooting him a glare "I'm not saying it again!"

"So it has nothing do with the fact that I just kissed you?"

"No, why would it? What's wrong with you?"

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Ichigo retorted.

Once again Uryu was taken aback "what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Let's have a recap, shall we?" sarcasm tainted Ichigo's voice as he continued "I just slammed you against a wall and kissed you, you remember that? I _kissed_ you, Uryu. And I get no reaction"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Do a song and dance act?" there was a helplessness about Uryu, something which again threw Ichigo off guard.

He shrugged "I don't know. Anything. Something. Disgust? Dislike? Revulsion? Pleasure? _Anything_! Just stop acting like a wet sock, it's creeping me out!"

"I have nothing to say" Uryu repeated, "I liked it, alright? Does that satisfy you?"

"No, because I had to drag that out of you!" the Soul Reaper argued back "what's with all the secrecy all of a sudden? Ever since I got here you've been all cagey on me!"

"I have no secrets from you, not anymore"

"Your list of lies keeps piling up, Uryu, we were fighting about another one of your precious secrets right before I kissed you"

"No, you're not listening" Uryu looked Ichigo levelly in the face "I don't have anymore secrets from you, you know them _all_ now" he waited patiently as Ichigo stared back at him blankly.

"Oh" Ichigo realised as he twigged "you mean, that _was_ the secret, you wanted me to kiss you?"

"I knew you'd get there eventually," muttered the Quincy under his breath.

Ichigo scowled at him "but I don't get it. You wanted me to kiss you? So why are you being like this? Why are you not clam-" Ichigo stopped, realising with a jolt that he'd been about to ask Uryu why the Quincy wasn't asking for more, instead he asked "you wanted me to kiss you, so what's your problem?"

Uryu realised a short sigh as he accepted the fact he was going to have to spell it all out in little words. Pursing his lips he stood before the Soul Reaper and said in a calmed voice "the problem is not that you kissed me, the problem is I didn't want you to stop"

* * *

Ahah! There we go! I've already written out the next chapter so it shouldn't be that long away, my only problem is whether to repost this as M and have an all out lemon or just stick it to T. It seems silly to raise it to M for just one chapter, but then again it seems silly to do a lemony story and keep it to T...blahhhhh...

Probably what I'll do is keep it to T for now, then if I feel so inclined I'll rewirte it at some point and raise the whole story to M then...probably.

Anyway, I hope you enojoyed this chapter, please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Happy New Year!


	3. In The Sensuous Brain

**Review Replies  
**Mary Lou: Thank you ever so much for both your reviews, I'm so happy you like this short story! I love Ichigo and Uryu together too and yup, pulling a tooth would be the easier option, haha! They were my first Bleach yaoi pairing :) I hope you like this last chapter and thank you once more :D

* * *

Well, this is a lot later than I intended but the reason for my lateness is because the shit, has they say, hit the fan. BIG TIME. Yes, my life is crap, and it doesn't look to be brightening anytime soon - mores the pity, because I'm getting pretty damn bored with how bad my life has become.

Anyway, enough about that. I was going to update **When I Recall **or one of my others, but, thanks to aforementioned shit, I never got round to it. So I thought I'd give myself the satisfaction of finishing off a story, even if it is the shortest story I've ever written. Who cares, I finished it and that's what counts.

So, this is the last chapter of **Embrace His Lies**...I am tempted to do a sequel...but...we'll see how we go. The point is I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

WARNINGS: Foul language. Yaoi-ness, not quite M standards but one could maybe blush if one was sensitive enough -though I doubt that's gonna happen when you compare this to other lemons I've read out there...BOY, are they really- no, mustn't get distracted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Embrace His Lies**

**Chapter Three: In The Sensuous Brain **

"Oh" Ichigo's voice was soft as he spoke; for the first time he looked away as the Quincy's words hit him like a sledgehammer, he swallowed and suddenly wasn't sure what do to with himself "I see"

"Do you?" contrary to Ichigo's uneasiness, Uryu seemed to have recovered his control. All his secrets were out now, he had nothing left to lose "are you really sure you see anything?" he asked, his voice lowered to a whisper.

"I can understand why you didn't tell me" Ichigo answered, his mouth had turned dry, his brain couldn't seem to think of anything smart to say so his mouth regurgitated any old rubbish "I can see your Father would have a problem with me, given that I'm a Soul Reaper"

"My Father disapproves of homosexuality, the fact that you're a Soul Reaper would just be another kick in the face"

"Right" Ichigo nodded in comprehension "I get that could possible make things quite difficult for you"

"That's putting it lightly" Uryu snorted, "no doubt your Dad has no problem with it"

"Actually, I don't think my Dad has an idea what homosexuality is" Ichigo replied with the dazed sensation that it was probably true "honestly, I've never actually talked to him about it. You're the first boy I've ever-" he stopped and looked down at his feet awkwardly.

"I'm the first boy you've ever wanted" Uryu finished, simply because he hated any unfinished sentence.

Ichigo nodded, grateful that Uryu was taking the lead "yeah"

The Quincy nodded and shifted; suddenly nervous "if it's any help you're the first guy I've ever wanted" he muttered readjusting his glasses.

"Right…" Ichigo trailed off, and then decided to throw caution to the winds "so…you don't know…how to do it"

He froze.

He hadn't meant to say that, of all the things he hadn't wanted to say, that had been top of the list. It was crazy to even think like that, stupid to even contemplate it; he was supposed to say things like that about _girls_, not Uryu and the last thing in the world to do was to admit out loud that he wanted to do it. But he had thought about it, and he had said it; and the longer he stood there, the harder it was to take those words back.

Even if he wanted to take them back at all.

Uryu looked shocked for a moment, and then cleared his throat "I know the basics" he said not quite succeeding to meet Ichigo's eye.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows the _basics_ in this day and age" Ichigo replied as he dragged a hand through his bright hair and shuffled his feet "what I meant was…you've never _done it_"

Uryu shook his head; he looked at Ichigo and opened his mouth as if to say more, but the clock chimed from within the room and he started. The sound brought him bumping back to reality and the ever pressing presence of life "we shouldn't be talking like this" he muttered all at once flustered "Father could be back any minute"

He made a grab for the front door and pulled it open, looking out at the landing as if he was expecting his Father to materialise from thin air; when Ryuken failed to appear his son turned abruptly back in to the room.

"You'd better go"

Ichigo looked at him; for the first time he really looked at him without bothering to care if he was noticed. He'd stolen glances at the Quincy; any chance he got he'd taken furtive looks, but this was the first time he'd ever got the opportunity to study Uryu. To take in the lithe slim torso, the taut waist and smooth skin; the hair was soft, his face shaped and pointed. He licked his lips.

"No" he said.

Uryu's eyes widened as if he couldn't quite believe his ears "no? What do you mean no?"

"I mean I'm not going anywhere"

"But my Father, not to mention the Bounts, and Lirin" the Quincy reminded him quickly "you need to go back home, Ichigo, you need to be prepared"

"I don't care about that" the redhead stood still, unmoved from his spot as he continued unabashedly to stare.

"Uh, may I just remind you about the Bounts" Uryu pointed out "they're not exactly here for the Karakura Town Annual Garden Show, they're dangerous and they need to be stopped, and you're the guy to do it"

"I don't care"

"Ichigo, they're out to kill us, that's not any small matter, you need-"

"I told you already, I don't care"

In one smooth movement Ichigo had crossed the floor; he pushed the front door shut and, next thing the Quincy knew, his back was pressed flat against the wall and Ichigo was on him. This time round Ichigo knew what he was doing, he knew what he wanted without having to think; he grabbed a handful of raven hair and dragged Uryu's mouth to his. Their teeth almost clashed together as Soul Reaper and Quincy met each other hungrily.

A grunt escaped Uryu as Ichigo's body pushed harder against his; there was no air between them, no gap, the only thing that stopped skin touching skin were their clothes. Ichigo's hand was in his hair, gripping it tight, as their mouths ached; the Soul Reaper pulled back gasping. But, instead of stopping, he latched his lips to Uryu's face, leaving small pressures against his cheek; his mouth worked down, leaving a trail of saliva, until his lips latched on to the racing pulse beneath Uryu's pale skin.

Uryu's body moved; he arched himself to Ichigo, moulding them as together so it was difficult to see them other than one, their mouths found each other again but again Ichigo left the Quincy's mouth to press his lips down Uryu's chin to his throat. Uryu's head fell back, his long neck stretched and he sighed when Ichigo glued to his throbbing throat. Ichigo's hips rolled; the move had been instinctive, not planned, but both boys started with the surprise of it.

Gasping and this time making it intentional, Ichigo circled his hips, grinding in to the Quincy who gave a quiet moan in response; breath somewhat shaky Uryu brought his head back and gripped on to Ichigo's face with his hands in search of the Soul Reaper's mouth. He found it just Ichigo ground his hips for the third time and a moan passed between their lips.

Needing air Ichigo pulled his mouth away, the string of saliva pulling free, as he gripped Uryu's thighs and lifted the Quincy up a jot so he could push his body further against Uryu. He did this again, moaning and his back arched; hungrily he searched for Uryu's mouth again and was rewarded with Uryu's parted lips. For a moment their mouths sucked together before Uryu pulled away again with a loud groan as Ichigo settled in to a rhythm.

Ichigo gasped; his body was hot and the clothes clinging to him suddenly seemed too much and aggravating, the sensation was stronger now and he began to pant. With a grunt he buried his face in to Uryu's neck as his hips bucked harder; Uryu's hands were clinging to his back, holding grimly to Ichigo's top for support as his feet were deemed useless to keep his balance, Ichigo had him hard against the wall. There was nothing between them except clothes.

Groaning Ichigo pulled away from the Quincy's neck panting, breathlessly he managed "bedroom"

"Over there" Uryu's hand wafted in the general direction of a door that stood open and led in to a small hallway.

Turning the Quincy round Ichigo faced the door and shuffled on as their mouths found each other again, Uryu's hands were buried in the thick orange hair and his fingers grazed Ichigo's scalp. They paused in the door of the hallway for a moment, realigning their hips as Uryu clung to the doorframe with one hand. He was gripping it so hard his shiny knuckles were white; he groaned again when Ichigo rocked their bodies eagerly.

"Second door"

Ichigo followed his command gasping as he had to release the Quincy in order to stop himself falling over; Uryu backed all the way to his bedroom door and pushed it open, then Ichigo was back in front of him taking his jaw and crushing their mouths together with a groan. They stumbled back, three steps in and just enough for Ichigo to slam the door shut. Hungrily Uryu pressed his hips to Ichigo's and rocked; Ichigo's groan was louder now, and even through the now tightened jeans it gave enough friction to send a thrill through him.

"Bed" he demanded pressing his lips to Uryu's eagerly.

Despite his haze Uryu managed to raise an eyebrow "isn't it obvious?"

"Glib bastard" the Soul Reaper muttered as he pushed Uryu back roughly.

The back of Uryu's legs hit the bed and he fell back, reaching out a hand to bring the Soul Reaper down with him; as if planned their mouths found each other within seconds and hips curved to each other. Now they'd succeeded in getting to the bed Uryu pulled his arms out, pulling at the sheets as above him Ichigo leant over taking his mouth while his hands started to slip down.

Uryu gasped and his hips rocked, he felt with closed eyes as Ichigo's hands stroked his body down; a shiver ran down his spine as the hands sank lower, down his chest and stomach, and lower still passed his abdomen-

"Wait" Ichigo stopped.

Uryu opened his eyes in confusion "what?" he asked shortly "if you've changed your mind then-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Ichigo replied easily "but these are" calmly he raised a hand to Uryu's face and plucked the slim glasses from the Quincy's face, he smirked "the last thing I need is a glasses bill from you, I'll bet they cost a bomb"

"You got that right" Uryu murmured as he watched, through blurred vision, while the Soul Reaper placed them on a small table by the bed.

"And it's not like you need to see" Ichigo grinned fierily as Uryu leaned upwards to capture his mouth.

His hands slid round Ichigo's waist, one raised to the back of the Soul Reaper's shoulders while the other sank down to his ass; Ichigo's smile turned hazy as he moaned softly and ground their hips together. The bed gave him more support, though the springs creaked under their weight; again his own hands began to drift down Uryu's body, taking in the toned torso before finally reaching the Quincy's belt.

Uryu swallowed hard as Ichigo pulled himself back so it was easier to slip his hand down over the Quincy's groin.

Uryu's eyes were closed, sweat was beginning to glisten on his temple and his back arched; he pushed forwards, upwards against Ichigo. More out of curiosity then anything else the Soul Reaper watched and then licked his lips when he pulled away and used both his hands to loosen the Quincy's belt. Uryu watched through squinting eyes as Ichigo leant back up to find Uryu's lips.

Distracting the Quincy with his mouth he used his fingers to release the button and the zipper; then he pulled the shirt looser around Uryu's waist, trailing his fingers lightly over the stomach before delving in to Uryu's jeans and pushing his hand in. Uryu stopped with a loud gasp; he swallowed and licked his dry lips as a shaky breath was released slowly.

Ichigo watched him for a moment and then lowered down to Uryu's face once more; Uryu lifted his ass from the bed, and then jerked his hips hard. A small cry escaped him and he did it again enjoying the sound of Ichigo moaning softly. The redhead leaned in again taking Uryu's mouth, using his tongue as he rocked his body against the Quincy.

From then on things became more heated; Ichigo removed his hand from Uryu's jeans and clambered atop him, with a waggle of his feet he managed to flip his trainers off, made easier by the lack of sock. Uryu too pulled his shoes off with the help of the bed and now they were getting rid of their clothes. Straddling Uryu's waist Ichigo pulled his t-shirt over his head as Uryu went for his belt; pulling it loose the Quincy opened the zipper and dipped his hand in as Ichigo leant back over him.

The Soul Reaper groaned as he pulled Uryu's top from around his waist and up farther; the raven head lifted his arms above his head and Ichigo threw the unwanted top away. He rested his face in the crook of Uryu's neck as he pushed down his jeans and boxers in one; beneath the Quincy copied him gasping as Ichigo lowered himself on to him.

For a moment they lay there naked on the bed before Uryu's body shifted impatiently beneath Ichigo and the Soul Reaper hefted himself up so the raven head could turn over underneath him. With a moan Uryu's ass lifted up as he raised himself on to hands and knees; Ichigo rested against him panting with excitement as he braced himself.

What they were doing was crazy, to both of them it seemed almost surreal and insane; but they kept going, driven on harder by the prospect of being interrupted at any second. Their moans grew louder and Uryu gripped the sheets, his grasp slipping with his sweaty hands losing their hold. Above him Ichigo cried out his head thrown back as he surged forwards over and over again.

His head was spinning, the world around him was swimming and unnoticed; their sweating bodies rocked harder, it would all be over in a few moments and the climax would be done. But for now they wouldn't have noticed if someone had opened the door, it was good, amazing even; they wanted to go harder, longer, they weren't thinking or even trying to think, their brains filled with the nothing but the unbearable ecstasies.

The Quincy fell down gasping, saliva drooling down his chin; Ichigo landed on him, breathing heavily, he rested there for a moment and then rolled off tiredly so he laid beside Uryu trying to recover his breath with gulps of air.

Uryu tried to move and winced when pain halted him, he managed to keep down the gasp but stayed for a moment on his stomach with his face hidden in the covers. They were quiet as they laid next to each other not looking at the other for fear of what they would see there. Because now this changed it all; they couldn't return to the way they had been, it was too late for that. It was impossible to return to the time he'd only looked and not taken, and now he didn't know what to do; Ichigo shivered as the sweat beaded on his skin cooled with the air around him. He licked his dry lips and tried to think of something to say.

"Do you regret-"

"Don't ask me that" Uryu muttered his face still buried in the sheets.

The redhead frowned and he turned his head to look at the Quincy "why not?"

"Because I'm not sure you'd like the answer"

"So, I guess that means you do regret it"

"I don't know" Uryu lifted his face and glanced sideways at the Soul Reaper "it makes things…complicated"

"I see"

At least the Quincy was being honest.

"What about you?" the raven head asked quietly "do you regret it?"

Ichigo thought about it and then shook his head "I know it makes things harder, but, no, I don't"

"Then I'm sorry for being awkward" Uryu sighed silently and pushed himself up rubbing at a bite mark Ichigo had planted on his neck.

Ichigo also had his own bite mark, just in to his abs, and he traced this now with his fingers as he watched Uryu; the Quincy felt he was being watched and looked down at the redhead through foggy vision, glad for once he wasn't wearing his glasses. Next thing he knew Ichigo was pulling him down and a hand was buried in to damp hair.

Their mouths clammed together and Ichigo used the Quincy's mouth mercilessly, keeping Uryu down with his hands; he changed their positions, pushing himself up so he could turn the Quincy's body until Uryu was back on the bed again. He reached in again taking Uryu's lips before leaving the Quincy's mouth and placing a bruising mark on the pale chest. Uryu gasped and his fingers knotted in the red hair.

He stopped only when breathing came too difficult and raised himself back up so his face was level with Uryu's "it doesn't have to change a thing"

"Of course it does" Uryu rolled his eyes "it's not like we can just forget it happened"

"No" the redhead agreed "but then, I don't want to forget"

The Quincy sighed and closed his eyes silently; Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of this, but he took it as confirmation that Uryu was unwilling to forget also, carefully he nipped along the sharp jaw line and nibbled the lobe of the Quincy's ear.

Uryu breathed out in a long soft moan and muttered, "you know we can't do this again, right?"

"We can't, but we will" the Soul Reaper replied nuzzling in to line of Uryu's neck.

"Ichigo, my Father would kill you if he found out"

"I'm not planning on telling him believe it or not"

"But he could find out"

"I don't care about that"

The Quincy scowled "how did I know you would say that" he muttered crossly.

"Come on, you know there are thousands of Hollows, Soul Reapers, and a whole list of other enemies who would use it against us"

"And you're still keen on a continuation of this?" Uryu asked feeling that 'this' was a rather lame way of summarizing all they'd done.

"Uryu, if I lived in fear of keeping my friends protected from my enemies I'd never leave the house"

The Quincy chuckled "fair point" he admitted, he seemed to lighten and responded eagerly when Ichigo's mouth clapped over his.

The Soul Reaper pulled away and looked at the Quincy for a long time; Uryu looked back expectantly, at this range, with Ichigo's nose brushing his, the redhead was pretty much in focus and he watched the brown eyes want him.

"I want this" Ichigo muttered "and I'll do whatever it takes to make you want it"

Uryu sighed and his fingers brushed against the body above him; he looked away for a brief moment and then forced his eyes back to the redhead, feeling restless and unsure he whispered, "you'd better go"

The brown eyes looked at him, blinked and then Ichigo swooped down to make a bruising kiss on Uryu's lips, one that Uryu would remember long after the Soul Reaper had gone. Then he pulled away, salvia pulling free, and dragged himself from the bed.

They were silent as he dressed, retrieving various pieces of garment from tangled heaps on the floor; several times he glanced over at the Quincy still laying on his back, and each time he did he knew he wanted Uryu. The feeling came so strong now he couldn't push it away; Uryu was like a hunger he'd never had, in the past he'd wanted toys and games like any other kid, but Uryu was a want he'd never known existed and now he couldn't conceal it.

But he would wait. He would bide his time until he could catch Uryu off guard again; only when Uryu wasn't expecting him would Ichigo have a chance to claim what he wanted. He stopped and turned away to fasten his belt feeling strange; he'd never been so one track minded about anything like this. But he couldn't help it; he wasn't sure it was anything to do with caring, Uryu was his friend and he did give a damn about the Quincy; but this wasn't the same thing, maybe in time it would grow to something more but right now Ichigo didn't know. All he knew was that it was only a matter of time before Uryu would agree to repeat what they'd just done. He knew it would probably be a long wait, knowing the Quincy, but he didn't care.

He would wait.

**The End**

* * *

And there you have it.

Utterly pointless I know, the main plot was basically them sleeping together which would have probably been a lot better if I'd upped the rating and been a little more graphic, but, what the hell, I like it like this. If I did a sequel then that would also be a T.

Anyway, I can now mark this as completed and concentrate on my other stories which have been somewhat neglected as of late.

I do hope you enjoyed reading this, feel free to read it again, haha!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


End file.
